


Por favor

by Hagastian



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angustía, Drama, Gen, Guerra del Pacífico, M/M, hints a algunos escritos chilenos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chile mira como su regimiento toma el Morro de Arica y está seguro que ahora sí la guerra terminará. "Olvídalo, Manuel. No pienso rendirme".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neh_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Neh_chan).



El chileno mira desde lejos la lucha que se desata en Arica, observa a los fuertes de la cuidad y como éstos lanzan fuego por todas partes; él está atrás, al inicio de todo en una pequeña loma, su vista se pasea por los regimientos de su patria que corren a atacar, el sonido de la metralla y los gritos que claman muerte y sangre le inundan los oídos (y no sabe distinguir si son chilenos o peruanos). Desde el cinco de junio que está allí plantado y los gritos siguen; y ya están a siete.

Intenta no recordar los días anteriores, pero aún siente en sus oídos el chirrido de las baterías chilenas moviéndose con lentitud, las negociaciones infructuosas y los rostros amargos que desean descansar y viajar a sus casas, con sus familias; pero que igual, apretando las mandíbulas y amándolo más que nunca, siguen moviéndose, repitiendo a grandes voces los planes para invadir la ciudad-fortaleza. El eco de la conversación entre el mayor Salvo y el coronel Bolognesi y las palabras que éste había dado traspasaban su alma, repitiéndose en variados tonos y haciendo que sus puños se crisparan.  
  
— _“Hasta quemar el último cartucho”_  —repite masticando las palabras—. Estúpido Perú, ¿Por qué no te rindes?  
  
Según sus cálculos, debió haberlo hecho hace tiempo, antes siquiera de que su tropa pensara en pisar Arica.  
  
Mueve el lente de campaña y lo deja a un lado, fastidiado.  
  
Una explosión lejana lo hace mirar con los ojos entrecerrados, olvidando el lente porque está demasiado ocupado en centrar su vista, comprueba con un poco de esfuerzo que el lugar donde explotó algo era en el fuerte Ciudadela, con regocijo esboza una sonrisa cuando ve la bandera en lo más alto del extinto fuerte y de forma interna felicita al regimiento que ataca en esa zona.  
  
—El 3° de Línea —murmura sin dejar de observar el tricolor de su bandera ondear. Recuerda de súbito que tiene los lentes a un lado en una mesa y los recoge—. El 4° atacará el fuerte Este y sólo quedará el Morro…  
  
Sonríe aún, pero su mueca no es feliz (si bien se siente aliviado al saber que su gente está viva y sigue de pie luchando), porque mientras observa Arica, sus ojos reparan varias veces en los centenares de cuerpos que están regados por todas partes, si no fuera porque tiene buena vista, el rojo de la sangre que mancha las calles le impedirían ver bien. No necesita de los lentes para distinguir el uniforme peruano entre tanto cadáver, aunque también hay varios de los suyos caídos, pero no es lo mismo; la diferencia de muertos (y el sentimiento que acompaña a cada alma) es todo un mundo.  
  
José Manuel espera, de todo corazón, que todo eso termine allí.  
  
Se muerde el labio al momento que una corneta lejana toca el avance de las tropas, su vista viaja en aquella dirección e identifica al 4° de Línea subiendo el Morro, sus manos aprietan con desmesurada fuerza los lentes de larga vista; quizás al fin, todo termine. Puede sentirlo.  
  
Tiembla mientras vigila el avance.  
  
Y todo es confuso, el fuego, la metralla, los caídos, la sangre de mezclan en una escena dantesca. Aunque él fue el que con su jefe decidieron avanzar, él también reconoce que desea el final de toda esa muerte. Por eso es que cuando ve la bandera que el 4° deja enterrada en la cima del Morro, corre a buscar un telégrafo.  
  
 _“Arica cayó. Ríndete, no te queda nada más”._  
  
José Manuel revisa un momento el diminuto mensaje y con los ojos nublados deja el borrador de lado y lo vuelve a escribir, enviándoselo a Miguel.   
  
  
Sabe que es peligroso y que ese telégrafo es tan antiguo que el mensaje perfectamente podría no llegar, pero no puede evitarlo, algo en su interior lo lleva a mandarlo. Para su sorpresa, una respuesta no tarda en aparecer.  
  
 _“No.”_  
  
Y el chileno siente como si el mismísimo Miguel estuviera a su lado, hablándole con firmeza y en sus pupilas cree ver brillar esa tonalidad brava, orgullosa y majestuosa que admiraba cuando antaño (y si ahora lo hace, sólo lo niega). Cierra los ojos y escucha su voz, repitiéndole que no se rendirá, porque es su deber seguir en pie y luchar.  
  
Maldice en voz alta y manda otra misiva.  
  
 _“Maldita sea. Tú pueblo está cayendo, tus fuerzas se mueren y no sacas nada con seguir. Ríndete.”_  
  
Titubea antes de volver a escribir en el borrador.  
  
 _“Por favor. Hazlo Miguel. Yo también quiero descansar de esta mierda.”_  
  
Y espera, mientras afuera los gritos de aquellos que están evaluando la victoria y los daños le perforan los oídos. La voz de Miguel, diciendo que seguirá sigue matando su alma.  
  
Otro mensaje, otro intento fallido; pero está vez Manuel golpea la mesa donde está el telégrafo.  
  
 _“Seguiré así tenga que volver mi corazón de acero. Hasta que tenga que gastar el último cartucho de mi gente y de mi alma. No voy a caer ante ti, Manuel.”_  
  
El chileno nunca esperó aquella respuesta.  
  
Toma el papel y lo agarra entre sus manos, sintiendo allí al peruano en toda su extensión; puede imaginar su rostro mientras redactaba aquel mensaje, puede escucharlo leerlo en voz alta, con la voz quebrada de ese amor nacional que él le profesa a su gente y que es el que lo mantiene en pie; también lo imagina agarrando con fuerza a Lima, a su corazón y protegiéndolo con sus manos. El papel termina roto en mil pedazos, pero en su memoria se repite fresco, aún cuando lo lee mil veces e intenta no pensar en él.  
  
José Manuel ve a su tropa llegar, las sonrisas, el polvo y la sangre se presentan en su vista. Avanza hacía ellos, toma su quepis y se lo calza hasta las cejas, ocultando sus ojos.  
  
—Mis niños —dice alto y seco. Firme. Todos inmediatamente le observan, esperando instrucción—. Me he comunicado con Perú —y es que José Manuel sabe que ellos entienden a quién se refiere—. Y no planea caer.  
  
Sabe que a ellos como pueblo eso no les importa mucho, sabe también, que no entienden el trasfondo de todo lo que experimenta él, no tanto como Chile, sino como José Manuel.  
  
Suspira antes de hablar, esperando a que sus palabras salgan como deben salir.  
  
—Y nosotros seguiremos —aguarda un momento, porque de pronto el ambiente cambia, una expectación llena el lugar—. Iremos a Lima.  
  
Sabe que es el único modo de acabarlo todo.  
  
Si Miguel utilizará hasta el último cartucho, entonces él usará hasta el último aliento de sus hombres y de él mismo.  
  
 _“Aplastaré tu corazón entonces, Perú”._  
  
 _“Inténtalo, Chile. Lo protegeré así tenga que morir luchando”._  
  
—Si Lima cae, ésta maldita guerra se acabará.  
  
Así será.

**Author's Note:**

> Me basé mucho en el Adiós al Séptimo de Línea, más que anda porque según el libro los chilenos pensaban que si Arica caía, la guerra con Perú terminaría porque quedaría solo el camino a Lima (y todos esperaban que Perú no se atrevería a seguir por tener solo aquella cuidad) Pero los tratados de paz que se intentaron hacer después no hicieron nada.


End file.
